Amigo ou Inimigo Oculto!
by Black Butterfly S2
Summary: Véspera de natal com os amigos. O que poderiam fazer de melhor! Um amigo oculto, é claro! Ou não...


**Amigo ou inimigo oculto?  
**

Natal. Um dia mágico onde as pessoas estão sempre felizes e sorridentes. Um dia em que trocamos presentes com pessoas que amamos. Um dia em que rimos por causa de bobagens e pela neve que cai do lado de fora. Um dia que eu deveria estar mega contente por estar com minha família e meus amigos. Isso mesmo... _Deveria_, mas não estou. Essa é a pior véspera de natal da minha vida. Está nevando lá fora, tem um idiota que não para de falar do meu lado e ainda por cima estou morrendo de fome.

-Bella, Bella? ISABELA! - Mike Newton berrou no meu ouvido.

-O QUE FOI? - Falei/gritei de volta. Será que ele não tinha outra pessoa para atazanar?

-Ahn. Nada. É que eu te perguntei uma coisa a 20 minutos e até agora você não me respondeu.

-Ahh – Só isso? Por que ele não vai encher a mãe em vez da minha pessoa? - Olha, Mike, por que não vai conversar com a Jess enquanto eu vou pegar algo para comer? - fiquei tanto tempo fingindo conversar com ele que já fazia uma hora que eu estava segurando aquele pedaço de cupcake de chocolate.

Sai dali nem esperando a resposta e fui correndo para a cozinha, que... OMG! Acabei de perder o apetite. O que era aquilo na cozinha?

-Emmett! Rose! Dá para parar de se atracarem na cozinha. Tem menores de idade por aqui!

-Ahhh! Bella, que susto! O que você está fazendo aqui na cozinha? - Rose perguntou toda descabelada e com os lábios todo manchado de batom. Os dois ainda guardavam em "segredo" o namoro de quase dois anos. O problema é que todos já sabiam e eles ainda cismavam em esconder.

-Ah, desculpa! Esqueci que é proibido entrar na cozinha em plena véspera de natal.

-Yes! Natal! Natal, natal, natal, natal, natal, natal, natal! Nataaaaaaaaallllllll! - Emm começou a fazer uma dancinha ridícula e a pular que nem um louco, enquanto ficava cantarolando a palavra natal.

-Ok, nós já entendemos. Natal!

-É! Não é demais! Daqui a duas horas vai dar meia-noite e o Papai Noel já vai chegar! - ele respondeu com uma cara de idiota. Traduzindo sua cara normal.

-Papai Noel? - perguntei perplexa – não me diga que você ain...

-AHH! Não acredito que só falta duas horas para o natal. Não é melhor começarmos logo o amigo oculto? - Ela me interrompeu, não me permitindo fazer minha pergunta – Vamos Emm, Bella. Estou louca para participar desse amigo oculto. Vamos, vamos!

Rose nos puxou para a sala onde o povo se encontrava tagarelando sobre mil coisas. Olhei ao redor e prendi meu olhar ao ser mais magnifico de todo o planeta. Edward Cullen. Edward era meu melhor amigo desde que eu me conheço por gente. E é o cara por quem eu tenho um "penhasco" desde que me conheço por uma jovem garota apaixonada. O que aconteceu aos 8 anos. Quando ele me abraçou e disse que me amava... Como sua melhor amiga. E eu percebi que eu também o amava. Só que com mais intensidade.

-Bom, que tal fazermos logo nosso amigo oculto? Estou louca para saber quem foi que me tirou – Rose disse pulando.

-Era só o que faltava. Além de ter uma irmã que mais parece um pilha e um irmão que deve viver a base de energético, agora minha cunhada também está pegando a mania dos dois malucos – Edward disse com um sorriso torto.

-Relaxa, Ed! Quando você casar com a Bella, ai vocês dois vão poder viver em sua mágica bolha de tranquilidade – Alice falou maliciosamente, enquanto eu corava e Edward soltava uma gargalhada – Mas agora, vamos ao Amigo Oculto!

Pegamos nossos presentes e nos dividimos entre o sofá e o chão. Meus pais e os de Edward não estavam participando pois preferiram deixar a brincadeira para os mais jovens. Eu também não queria participar, pois nossas brincadeiras sempre acabavam em confusão. Ou pelo simples fato de ter medo de ser tirada por uma ou outra pessoa. Vulgo Mike e Lauren. O carinha que se dizia apaixonado por mim e a garota que super me odiava. Eu nem sabia o ela estava fazendo ali.

-Certo! Então quem vai começar? - Angela perguntou se aconchegando em Ben.

-Eu! Eu! - Alice falou pulando com o presente em seu colo – Por favor! Depois quem for tirado continua.

-Tá, mas eu quero ser o ultimo! - Emmett falou.

-Por que? - Jasper perguntou – Alias, cadê o seu presente?

-Ahh, é surpresa! Vai surpreender a todos – Ele falou rindo maliciosamente.

-Tá, tudo bem! Contando que eu seja a primeira – Alice falou se levantando e colocando seu presente em cima da mesinha do centro. Bom, o meu amigo oculto é uma pessoa com o qual eu não tenho muita intimidade. Mas toda vez que fico do lado dessa _pessoa_ eu me sinto mega feliz!

-Ok, te deixa feliz, mas você não tem tanta intimidade? - Emmett perguntou – Então, não é o Jasper. E nem a Lauren – Ele falou fazendo todos rirem. Menos Lauren, é claro – Se bem que as vezes Alice olha para as roupas de Lauren e começa a...

-Ok, ok! Vamos prosseguir! - Edward a interrompeu – Alice, quem você tirou?

-Tá! Meu amigo oculto é – Ela fez um ar de mistério e falou – E você Eric! - Eric se levantou todo bobo e foi abrir seu presente. Uma camisa xadrez – Ahh! Eu mesma fiz! Modelo exclusivo, honey!

-Obrigada, Alice! - ele falou todo encabulado, enquanto Allie lhe dava um abraço – Nossa, eu nem fazia ideia que você ficava mega feliz toda vez que você fica do meu lado.

-É que quando vejo o seu tamanho, eu vejo que meu caso não é tão ruim assim. Eu sou uns três centímetros mais alta que você. De sapatilha! Não é demais! - Assim que ela falou isso, minha mãe pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto dos dois abraçados. Agora sim Alice poderia se gabar com seu enorme três centímetros mais alta que Eric.

-Ok! Ahn. Então é a minha vez, certo! - Alice se sentou toda feliz, enquanto Eric ainda tinha uma cara perplexa. Também coitado. Era o mais baixinho que a Allie – Então... Meu amigo oculto é a pessoa mais bonita que conheço e tem uma personalidade muito forte. E eu a ador...

-Ok, Eric, já entendemos que sou eu – Rose falou se levantando. Eric tinha um enorme tombo por Rosalie. Ela pegou o presente rapidamente de suas mãos, rasgando o embrulho – Wow! É um colar com um coração e uma foto minha e sua nela. É adorei, Eric – Oh, claro! A primeira coisa que ela faria seria trocar a foto dele pela a do Emm – Certo, eu não vou ficar enrolando. A pessoa que eu tirei é completamente sem sal, sem coração e sem estilo. Toma Lauren!

Rose jogou o presente no colo da Lauren e foi se sentar. Lauren levantou com raiva, mas soltou um sorriso de desdem. Ela com certeza iria aprontar algo.

-Obrigada, Rose, querida – ela abriu o presente e continuou – Eu adorei o... **saleiro** – Ela disse, provavelmente pensando o que ela queria fazer com aquele saleiro – Bom, vamos continuar, não! O meu _amigo_ oculto é uma pessoa que admiro muito. Ele é bonito, forte, engraçado, mas acho que deve ter perdido um pouco da sanidade, já que há uns dois anos ele começou perder o senso e a ficar com mulheres de baixíssimo nível. Feliz Natal, Emm!

-Oba! Sou eu, sou eu! - Emmett começou a pular indo dar um abraço em Lauren. Grande erro! Emmett e Lauren já foram namorados. E todos sabiam que ela ainda tinha um grande tombo por ele – Olha Rose! Olha o que eu ganhei! Um kit de banho do Barney! Do Barney!

-E quer saber o melhor? É anti-caspa! Talvez assim alguma coisa desgruda de você – Lauren disse olhando para Rosalie. Eu sinceramente não sabia como as duas ainda não tinham caído no braço.

-Emm, querido! Por que você não diz logo quem você tirou? - Rose disse se fingindo de calma, mas como seu olho esquerdo tremia, ela provavelmente queria matar uma certa loira de farmácia (leia-se: Lauren).

-NÃO! Já falei que vou ser por ultimo!

-Tá então, quem vai agora? - Ângela perguntou animada.

-Eu dou preferência a quem me tirou! - Alice disse pulando como sempre.

-Eu não tirei a Alice, mas já estou cansada de esperar – Jessica disse se levantando – Então, agora vai ser minha vez! Uham. A pessoa que eu tirei é, tipo assim, muuuito legal! Ela é super minha amigona. E também é super esperta. E... E... Ahh! Eu tirei a Ang! Não é demais? Não por que eu tava, tipo assim, morrendo de medo de tirar alguém que eu não goste e fiquei super feliz em tirar a Ang. Não que eu não goste de ninguém daqui, né! Eu, tipo assim, amo todos vocês de montão, mas a Ang é minha amigona e...

-Obrigada, Jess! Fico muito feliz que tenha me tirado – Ângela a interrompeu antes que ela se afundasse mais ainda na própria lama.

-Ahh! Feliz natal, amiga! É de todo meu coração! Que papai do céu te abençoe e que te dê um novo namorado! Quer dizer, não que eu não goste do Ben, mas como você vão para faculdades diferentes no próximo ano... Ah, vocês sabem, né!

-Aham! Nós sabemos, Jessica! - Falamos todos em uníssono. Afinal, por que mesmo eu estava ali? A sim. Natal. Nascimento do nosso grande salvador. Alguém bem que podia me salvar agora.

-Ok! Ahn, abre logo o presente, Ângela! - Jessica disse, mas nem esperou Ângela respirar tirou seu presente de suas mãos e tirou de lá um estojo de maquiagem – Não é lindo? Assim você não vai parecer tão sem sal.

-Ahn, obrigada! _Eu acho – _Nossa, hein! Imagina se não fossem amigas? - Vou ser bem pratica. A pessoa que eu tirei não é a pessoa mais baixa do grupo, como descobrimos a pouco tempo. Mas seu tamanho ainda é bem pequeno para a quantidade de roupas que ela compra no ano! Espero que goste Alice!

-Gostar? Tem alguma coisa de que Alice não goste? - Meu príncipe, digo, Edward perguntou.

-Nesse momento, de você!

-Essa você mereceu Edward! - Falei rindo de sua cara.

-E ai, Alice, o que você ganhou? - Ele disse se esquivando do que falei.

-Ahh, que você Ang! Olhem que ursinho lindo! É a minha cara.

-E o seu tamanho! - Emm disse enquanto cheira seu kit para banho.

-Vem cá! Hoje é o dia de encher a Alice, é? - Ela disse se sentando.

-Não! Hoje é natal, sua bobinha! - Emmett disse sorrindo como uma criança de 5 anos.

-Vamos para o próximo! - Edward disse se espreguiçando – Que tal você, Bella?

-Eu? Por que? Vai você! Estou muito bem aqui – Até por que não estava afim de dar o presente para meu amigo culto agora.

-Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vai ser a sua vez – Ele disse dando o meu sorriso preferido – Bom, para inicio de conversa, eu tirei uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Esse pessoa é engraçada, amiga e está sempre do meu lado.

-Ihhh, Edward! Acho que você errou. Eu já fui tirado – Emmett falou.

-Cala a boca, Emm – Edward disse e prosseguiu – Bom queria dizer que essa pessoa é muito especial para mim. Bella, apesar de você não estar com um espírito natalino muito aflorado hoje, espero que goste do meu presente.

Ahh, que lindo! Edward me tirou. OMG! Espere! Edward me tirou! Edward me tirou! Edwa... Ok, ok! Bella, se acalme. Agora levante e tire esse sorriso bobo do rosto. Ok, missão impossível com o meu príncipe me olhando desse jeito.

-Oh, Edward! Eu nunca imaginaria que você tivesse me tirado – falei lhe abraçando – Tenho certeza que vou amar o presente.

-Claro que vai amar! - Ele disse todo convencido – Foi o seu melhor amigo que te deu. E eu sei tudo sobre você! Por isso, comprei o seu perfume preferido.

-Obrigada, convencido! - falei sorrindo – Bom, agora é a minha vez, certo? Ahn, meu amigo oculto é... Bem... Ahn... Mike é você!

-Ahh, você me tirou, Bella? - Infelizmente – Oh, eu nem acredito! A Bella me tirou! Não é demais? - Mike disse isso enquanto me abraçava fortemente. Oh, garoto grudento! - Então, o que?

-Abra para ver! - Mike rasgou o embrulho encontrando uma agenda – É uma agenda com o nome das garotas mais bonitas da escola – Falei me sentando do lado de Rose – Não se preocupe – sussurrei – Não coloquei o nome de você lá.

-Talvez assim ele saiu do seu pé – Ela sussurrou de volta. Mas eu duvidava muito que esse milagre pudesse acontecer. Mas não custava nada tentar – Vai lá, Mike! Quem você tirou?

-Não tenho muito o que falar dessa pessoa. Então, tome Edward feliz natal – Claro que ele não falaria nada. Edward já falava por si mesmo só de olhar para ele.

-Ah, obrigado, Mike! Tenho certeza que vou gostar – Edward disse. Mas como eu sabia que os dois se odiavam, o único presente que ele gostaria de ganhar de Mike era uma viagem só de ida para Marte para o próprio Mike.

-E aí, Edward o que? - Jazz perguntou.

-Deixe-me ver... Oh, nossa que original. É um gel de cabelo! - Nossa, quando foi que esse amigo oculto se transformou em um inimigo oculto? Provavelmente na hora em tiramos o nome uns dos outros. É pode ser.

-Será que não dá para adiantarmos isso? Estou morrendo de fome! - bem exclamou.

-Claro! - Jasper disse – Toma, espero que goste amigo! - Ele falou entregando para o próprio Ben.

-Nossa... que rápido. Não quer dizer logo o que é? - Ben falou sarcasticamente.

-Tudo bem! É um relógio! - Jasper sorriu irônico – Agora fale logo quem você tirou que não é o único que está com fome. Você por acaso já viu a mesa? Acho que essa vi ser a melhor ceia de Natal.

-Ahh! Será que dá para continuarem! - Emm exclamou – Estou sentindo o cheiro do peru de Natal aqui e estou ficando com água na boca.

-Tá, tá! Já vou! E ao contrário do Jasper, vou pelo menos me levantar! - Nossa, sentimental esse garoto, hein! Mas tanto faz! Edward já me tirou mesmo! - A pessoa que eu tirei é meio que fofoqueira. Isso para não exagerar. Eu até pensei em comprar um óleo de peroba para ela. Mas me lembrei de que hoje é Natal, nascimento de Jesus e que não estamos participando de um inimigo oculto. Jess, Feliz Natal!

-Ahn, obrigado! E... ei! Eu não sou fofoqueira! - Não! Imagina, só gosta de manter todos muito bem informados – Depois disso espero que pelo menos tenha me dado um bom presente.

-Tenho certeza que você vai utilizar – Jessica abriu o presente e de lá tirou um...

-Ahn, um telefone novo! E rosa – Alice gritou – Aiii, que lindo! E com certeza isso a Jessica vai usar, já que ela não sai do telefone!

-Ok! Acho que já podemos ceiar! - Eric disse.

-Nã-nã-ni-nã-não! Ainda falta o meu presente! E como o único que ainda não entregou foi Emmett, então ele que me tirou!

-Ah, sim. Sim, foi eu mesmo! - Emm disse sorrindo amarelo e pegando uma caixa enorme toda preta e com uma fita vermelha.

-Nossa, Emm! Dessa vez você se emprenhou mesmo – Ang disse deslumbrada. Alias todos estavam. Não era todo dia que Emm vinha com uma coisa dessas.

-Abre logo, Jasper! - Falei empolgada – Estamos curiosos para saber o que tem dentro – Bom, se os outros não estavam, eu estava curiosa por eles.

-Ok! - Jasper abriu a caixa, mas não deu para ver o tinha dentro por causa dos papéis. Assim que ele começou a tirar nossa ansiedade aumentou ainda mais, mas... - Ok, Emm, qual é a piadinha? Só tem papel nessa caixa. Não vai dizer que a caixa é o presente?

-Claro que não! Continua procurando que você vai achar! Ou joga a Alice ai dentro que ela acha mais rápido.

-Ok, sai amor! Deixa que eu acho – Allie enfiou o braço lá dentro e...

-Uma havaianas? Rosa? Tá achando que eu tenho cara de que?

-Ahh, não vai dizer que não gostou? É bonitinho. Tem até o enfeitinho de uma maçã. Que alias me lembra alguma coisa que eu não sei agora.

-Mas rosa? - Jazz olhava incrédulo para aquilo! Também, a caixa era tão grande que dava para pensar que tinha uma TV ali dentro.

-Você esqueceu, não foi! - Rose exclamou

-Esqueci o que? - Emm disse se esquivando.

-Esqueceu quem tirou. Por isso essa palhaçada toda!

-Ahh... - Emmett olhaou para para os lados e gritou – AAHH! Eu não acredito!

-O que? - Exclamamos.

-Que lindo presépio! Olhe, Maria, José, Jesus, os Reis Magos. Sabem, é um lindo simbolo do Natal! - Ele disse caminhando para a cozinha – Assim como os sinos, as velas e essa linda decoração de natal. Falando em vela. Eu vou lá para mesa acender as velas, pois já está quase na hora de dizer _Feliz Natal_!

-É karma! Só pode ser karma! - Jazz disse balançando a cabeça.

-Sabe amor, se você não quiser o chinelo, eu aceito. Adoro rosa – Alice disse.

-Ho! Ho! Ho! Por que não colocam os presentes debaixo da árvore de Natal e vamos aproveitar essa bela ceia de Natal? - Viramos para trás e tivemos a visão. Qual? Meu pai vestido de Papai Noel, minha mãe e Esme de duendes e Carlisle de rena. É isso que dá acreditar que as coisas não podem piorar.

-Achei que fosse Natal, não Halloween – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido – Vamos lá para fora que eu ainda quero que te dar mais um presente.

-Mas um pres... - Nem tive tempo de terminar, pois Edward me puxava porta a fora parando em frente a mesma – Edward, o que...? - Edward não olhava para mim, mas sim a um ponto acima de nós. Segui a direção de seu olhar e vi um visgo.

-Conhece a tradição, não é Bella? - Fiquei vermelha só de imaginar se ele seguisse a tradição – Como eu fui um bom garoto o ano, todo não será agora que eu vou fraquejar – Edward disse isso e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Com certeza a ultima coisa que podia afirmar de Edward é que ele não era um bom garoto. Na verdade ele era um menino muuuuito mal. Me aconcheguei mais em seus braços aprofundando mais o nosso beijo. Mas infelizmente nem tudo que é bom dura para sempre. Terminamos nosso beijo, mas continuamos com nossas testas coladas.

-Feliz Natal, Bella!

-Feliz Natal, Edward! - Pois com certeza essa meu Natal estava sendo magnifico. Também existe coisa melhor que o Natal? Onde as pessoas estão sempre felizes e sorridentes? Onde trocamos presentes com quem amamos? Um dia em que rimos de bobagens e enquanto a neve cai? Um dia em que passamos com a família e os amigos... E com nossos grandes amores? Bom, tinham os beijos de Edward... Mas essa já era outra história.

_**Fim!**_

_**N/A:**_ Espero que tenham gostado dessa tentativa desastrosa de fazer uma comédia natalina. Fiz a one-shot para um concurso do site Twilight Brasil Fanfics e como tinha a regra de no máximo 10 páginas não saiu exatamente como eu tinha em mente, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews? Um elogio? Uma critica? É sempre bem vindo!


End file.
